Recently, the use of mobile devices has increased widely due to their convenience in portability and functionality. At the same time, consumers' demand for entertainment and reality applications has increased with the widespread use of the mobile devices. In order to provide entertainment and reality applications, some mobile devices provide augmented reality technology.
Augmented reality (“AR”) is a type of virtual reality that aims to merge real-world environment with digital information. Unlike a typical virtual reality which provides a virtual object in a virtual space, an augmented reality system generates a composite view that combines a real-world image viewed by the user and a computer-generated image to augment the real-world image with additional information.
In addition to providing a visual augmented reality, some AR environments have provided a capability to recognize an external sound of the mobile device. However, such AR environments typically have not adequately reflected the external sound environment. Accordingly, these AR environments may not provide sufficient level of reality for the users. For example, in a conventional AR environment, an AR object may only react as though all external sounds originate from the mobile device. Therefore, such AR applications have not provided satisfactory augmented reality experience for users.